Gym Apprentice
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: -Ash feels restless with no more adventures and decides to go to Viridian City to visit Gary. He's surprise to see Gary needs some help at the gym and has a crazy idea to offer. Can he stand the sudden tension between the two of them? Request fic


**Arashi: It has been a while since I last did Pokemon fic. Even though this is another request fic for Darkangel048. I'll probably if not eventually do another fic of Pokemon for my own. **

**I don't own Pokemon or its characters since it belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Don't make a profit of this fic.**

Summary-Ash feels restless with no more adventures and decides to go to Viridian City to visit Gary. He's surprise to see Gary needs some help at the gym and has a crazy idea to offer. Can he stand the sudden tension between the two of them?

Pairing-Ash/Gary

* * *

Gym Apprentice

Foot shaking watching his Pokemon run around enjoying the warm day, Ash Ketchum feels the need to roam around. Do something anything to have some type of adventure. He stands up stretching he walks back in the cool air lab smiling at the professor.

"Um Professor Oak is Gary back at Viridian yet?" He ask unsure of the need to see the brunette who been his rival until the silver conference.

The elder man glances up from his reports smiling answering the young man. "He just came back a couple weeks ago looking for a place in Viridian City. That's all I know."

The raven man nods replying, "I think I'll head to Viridian for a while since been some time I've been there."

Sitting on the floor munching on an apple, an electric mouse pokemon smiles jumping on his trainer's shoulder in putting, "Pik, Pika!"

Ash smiles at his trusting friend and Pokemon. He scratches behind Pikachu's ear happy to hear the soft purr. He didn't expect for Professor Oak to pass him a pokeball. Tilting his head he waits for the older man to explain his intentions.

"That's a gift I receive but feel you might have better use for it then I would." Oak replies smiling imagining the young man's face seeing what Pokemon inside.

"Thanks Professor. I'll take good care of it." Ash answers embarrassingly walking out of the lab. He already told his mother earlier he might go to Viridian soon but wasn't sure when.

He couldn't help but be curious to see what's inside the pokeball. He decides to wait pushing his backpack higher on his shoulder walking under the clear blue sky. He'll take a look once he takes a lunch break half ways he's on the route to Viridian City.

* * *

*Viridian Gym*

Sitting on the floor seeing there is no more trainers; Gary Oak couldn't help but feel alone. There is nothing to do at all other then train besides cleaning out the gym. It's a hard task for a single person. He might need some help soon. Something he doesn't quite want to do. He sighs falling back using his arms as a pillow behind his head. He closes his eyes dreaming of a certain brown eye man who left a mark on him.

The sight of the gym leader sleeping would get many of his fans to drool on the sight. He didn't even wake up as the doors open to show a young man with raven locks and brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart. Ash gulps feeling rather strange just seeing the sight of Gary sleeping. How long has it been since he last saw the innocent expression along with the small smile touching the older man's lips?

Standing besides his new trainer Riolu blinks at the sleeping man getting feelings for his trainer. He gaze at the electric mouse Pokemon unsure of what to do only to get a shrug from Pikachu. The two Pokemon watch Ash go over bending on his knees near Gary.

Ash shakes Gary's shoulder whispering to him. "Gary…Gary wake up."

Gary could hear someone calling his name. He blink his eyes a few minutes seeing the familiar brown eyes along with that big smile he's use to on Ash's face. He yawns stretching sitting up just as the other plops on his but with an embarrass look. He could see the other's first Pokemon next to a Riolu he hasn't seen before as one of Ash's Pokemon.

"Where did ya get a Riolu?" he asks sleepily.

"From Professor Oak," Ash admits shyly feeling weird and heat churns in the pit of his stomach by the sleepily look on the other's face.

Gary nods rubbing his eyes boyishly not once seeing Ash's cheeks turn a bright red at the action. He yawns widely blinking owlishly stretching before standing up. He pulls Ash up with him trying not to smile as the flush cheeks burn brighter. 'He does look cute when he blushes.' Gary muse already admit he feels something for the smaller man.

"Whatcha doing here in Viridian city, Ashy boy?" Gary question curiously more alert.

"To see how you are doing." the raven hair man answers staring at his feet.

"I'm doing okay other then finding it kinda hard to run a gym on my own," Garry muse rubbing his head.

"I can help if you like," the smaller man answers fighting back the blush on his cheeks not understanding why its there.

Gary grins almost happily before composing himself. "That be great Ashy. I'll show you the ropes now that you'll become my apprentice."

Ash nods not seeing the knowing look on the electric mouse Pokemon who has a plan to help things along while Riolu just feels through the aura the desire the two males have for the other. One it's obvious to it while the other already embrace it.

* * *

A couple of weeks pass after Ash begin helping Gary around the gym. During his spare time he work with Riolu remembering Lucario at times. Pikachu also participates in the training for the young Pokemon seeing the potential is there just need to be awakened. Ash obvious to some of the advances that Gary leaves out begins driving Pikachu up the wall. He has a plan all right just need some time for it to be the perfect opportunity.

Ash as of late finds himself either being pin by Gary when he comes with food for the Pokemon or cleaning. A strange look appears in those hypnotic orbs. He's not sure how to distinguish it other then the sudden tension whenever he's around the gym leader. His heart begins to beat faster along with the need to see him smile at him. He shakes his head bring himself out of those thought just as Gary walks by inspecting anything else that needs to be remodel or fix. The gym out of shape for the past couple of years became ran down to the point it could collapse if it weren't being fix.

What on earth is wrong with him? So confuse thinking it over he doesn't realize he runs into the object of his thoughts. He blush darkly trying to adverts his eyes as that soothing voice reaches his ears

"Why aren't you looking at me Ash?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me Gary." The younger of the two admits

"Tell me what's wrong so I can help you." the brunette replies steadying his beating heart.

"I get nervous being around you. I blush constantly, can't stop thinking about you on how sexy you are or the way your ass looks." He answers turning a dark cherry color. Gary grins widely kissing the unexpected teen feeling his blood pumping.

"Silly Ashy boy." He tells the other between the kisses. "That's what you call love."

Ash moans in the kiss closing his eyes in bliss not realizing his partner looks happy munching on his apple while Umbreon and Riolu watch their trainers with smug looks in their eyes everything will be fine now that the gym leader and his apprentice see where they belong

* * *

**Arashi: I hope everyone will enjoy this story. Purely fluff and practically some ooc in the characters. About Riolu I know Ash doesn't have one but in my fic he does.**


End file.
